Heretofore it was known in the prior art to place various markings on a golf ball for alignment with regards to a golf club. Typical of such prior art devices is the equatorial markings as disclosed in Yamamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,172, granted June 24, 1980, the cross-marking of Fyanes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,168, granted June 13, 1967; the ink line of DeVries, U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,595, granted May 31, 1955, and the diffraction markings of Ciccarello, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,441, granted Nov. 25, 1980.
It was also known in the art to provide diverse sighting devices, such as in Branberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,199; Krupicka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,076, granted Feb. 17, 1981; and Zank, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,672, granted Apr. 1, 1975.
In other aspects, the prior art also recognized marking a record paper surface by the golf ball-club impact, such as the NCR paper impact marker of Manheck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,764, granted Aug. 28, 1973.
Now there is provided by the present invention a golf ball alignment marker for golf training which provides a high degree of accuracy.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel golf ball alignment marker.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a club marking surface and golf ball alignment device which provides a high degree of accuracy in determining the exact hit location on the golf ball.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reader to be used with the said alignment marker for accurately determining the strike point on the golf ball.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for providing alignment markings on a golf ball.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a scope for utilizing the alignment marker system on an actual golf course.
It is a further object of the present invention to determine the club face orientation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a golf training device utilizing the golf alignment marker, which training device can readily be used indoors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball alignment marker which is readily constructed of relatively inexpensive materials and yet practical in design and operation.